Marvel Superheros Seven Minutes In Heaven
by ms.marvel123
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story here on fanfiction so please be nice!Constructive critisim is apreciated.This is a seven minutes in heaven story(I know generic)but its with the Marvel superheros, Im going to ask you guys to leave your favorite hero in the reviews and Ill set up a seven minutes in heaven peice for uld be possible lemons, and definatly rated M for language.:)
1. Chapter 1

Your a SHEILD agent, you were around before the Avengers were thought helped professor X start the X-men and worked with the Fantastic Four, you knew everyone, the villains, which, some werent so bad, others, needed way you were the lovable girl next guys really enjoyed being around you, because you werent like really couldnt chose who would be your best friend, but if you absolutely had to, you would say were partnered with him before he was assigned to the once he was, you became his handler, you told him which missions he went on and boring stuff like that. Everyone loved you, so when you were invited to Tony's whatever-the-fuck-it-is-now party, you accepted.

You arrived at the party in your usual t-shirt, camouflaged BDUs, and combat course, you had a few weapons hidden on your all of these different supers coming together in one area, something was bound to it would be just your luck to be caught with out a opened the door to Tony's penthouse in the Stark tower and found the party in full swing.

"Hey (your name)!Whats cooking good looking?" Johnny Storm, aka the Human Torch asked.

"Not much Johnny, whats up with you?"You asked.

"Same, waiting for this party to actually have some a fight, that would be epic."He said.

"If you say so Johnny."You replied before moving deeper into the greeted you, and someone handed you a sat down on the couch next to Hawkeye and were surprised he showed, normally he wasnt one for party's, then you figured Tony dragged him here.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!"You heard Tony's voice carry over the quieted down.

"Alright, Ive been getting waaaaayyy to many complaints that this parties not amped enough for you."There was a general sound of "yes".

"Fine , would you be so kind as you go to the kitchen untill we call for you?"He asked you roll your eyes, this can't be you get up any way and Follow Emma Frost into the decide to eavesdrop,

"Gentlemen...gentlethings...please, take a personal effect and drop it into the helmet."You heard.

"What are they up to(your name)?"Storm asked.

"I dont think we are going to like it, it sound like seven minutes in heaven."You did the other female superheros.

"OOOHHH LADIES!WOULD YOU CARE TO JOIN US AGAIN?"Tony called and all of you filed managed to recapture a seat.

"Alright, who shall be our first victim...(your name)!Would you do us the honours and pick from the helmet of doom?"Tony asked shoving Thor's helmet in your groaned why oh why did he always pick on you?You shove you hand in and fish around you pull out a...

**Author's note:**

**Okie dokie readers, I need you help on this there are sooooo many marvel characters, Im going to do a few of my favorites first, and then if you would like to leave a request, in the comments, Ill do it!Be sure its Marvel though, I dont really know any of the DC heros...Anyways have fuuuuuun ;)**


	2. Iron Man

You pulled out a shiney new car if you had money for that car you would totally buy model looked like a '67 Chevy of your favorite looked over your shoulder.

"Alright (your name)"Into the closet of doom."He stand, wondering who had such an excellent taste in cars.

"Why is everything with you doom?"You ask."Helmet of Doom, Closet of Doom, Jesus, you like Doom."You said walking to the everyone to laugh.

"Shes got a point Iron Man, Perhaps you should go Marry , you share alot in common!"Hawkeye called.

"You know what bird boy, shut up."Tony said, rather childishly.

"Great come back genius."You say from the closet.

"You closet now."He said shutting the sat in the darkness holding the model could hear laughing and catcalls coming from the real door opened and Stark came wasnt wearing the Iron Man suit jeans and a button up arc reactor in his chest caused a faint blue glow.

"Hey there genius, so your the mystery model car owner?"You ask holding up the car.

"I am.I knew you like the 1967 Chevy Impala, and that, is just a minature version of whats waiting for you in the garage."He said.

"Wait, what?You bought me a 1967 Chevy Impala?"You ask, didnt think the playboy listened when you spoke.

"I refurnished and restored to its original glory."He heart skipped a beat.

"Why?"You took a step towards were inches touching.

"Because, I love you."He got light always had a small crush on the arrogant jerk.

"Wha- what about Pepper?"You ask, knowing that they two had been dating for a couple of months now.

"She when I came home with bullet hols said she couldnt handle the stress."He said.

"Tony, Im sorry, I shouldnt have,I-"You were cut off by a pair of lips crushing were suprised, but melted into the kiss almost kissed him your hands through his hands found their way to your entirly too fast, the door was opened.

"Wow Stark I thought for sure you would have gotton farther."Johnny said.

"Hahaha like to see you get farther with (your name)."He your hand as you walked out into the living leaned down and whispered.

"how 'bout we go take your new baby for a test drive?"His breath tickeling your ear, and causing excitment to stir within you.

"Race you."You say before spritnting to the garage.

"Hey thats not fair!"Tony called running after you.

You two took the Chevy for a didnt reapear at the party for the rest of the that anyone noticed.

**Author's note:**

**Alrighty!Iron Man is one of my favorites, and if I get enough requests I might finish this and make a lemon out of I have to get your reviews! As I said before if you have a superhero you want me to write a bit for leave the name in the reviews and ill do my best! Hope you all enjoyed this! ;)**


	3. Thor

You pulled out a the puts rocks in a game like this?Well, maybe Thing would be got up and walked to the closet before Tony could open his big gap door shut and you were locked were alone for a few minutes and were just about to start panicing as,(even though you would refuse to admit it aloud) you were scared of the notice a slight glow coming from the door opened and you recognized the looming figure by the stupid wings on his .You kind of always had a crush on the he had many other women, who were more feminine or whatever.

"Thor."You whisper.

"Yes Agent(your name) it is I."He said, his voice booming even when he tried to be quiet."You sigh.

"I believe this is yours."You say holding out the rock.

"I bequeth it to thee Agent (you name)"

"Thank you Thor."You hated yourself right had fantisised about this moment and its not how it went in your did you get so quiet around him?Normally you were loud and rambunxious.

"LAdy (your name), if it is uncomfortable for you to be in here with understand if you leave."Thor looked up in suprise.

"What?"You ask.

"Normally you are loud, strong and not afraid to speak your me, you get quiet and you fear me I understand."He took a step closer.

"Thor, I dont fear you."You stood on tip damn it, why were you so short?You wraped your arms around his neck and brought his face closer to looked into his striking blue eyes and kissed you had in your your pulled back, you both were breathing hard.

"I love you."You say face so radiant.

"I feared that you did not return the feelings I had for you."He was he then scooped you up, and kicked down the door.

"lady(your name) and I shall return in the morning."He announced walking to the roof of Stark you two talked about Asgard and the other Nine Realms, amongst other things... what happened up there only you two know.


End file.
